cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Electrical Melee
Overview Electric Melee lets you harness the jolting damage of electricity. Arcs of energy surround your fists, dealing out endurance draining damage as you master the searing strength of lightning to smash your foes! It is a primary power set for Brutes, and as of Issue 12 a primary power set for Stalkers. Power Tables Brute The Electric Melee powerset is available as a primary set for Brutes. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Stalker As of Issue 12, the Electric Melee powerset is available as a primary set for Stalkers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Electric Melee powerset. Assassin's Shock A signature Stalker attack. This attack does moderate damage on its own as a frontal attack. However, if it is executed while you are Hidden, this attack will do tremendous Smashing and Energy damage as you waylay your unsuspecting foe. This attack may be interrupted if you move or are attacked while executing this power. This power is unavailable to Brutes. }} }} }} }} }} Build Up Greatly increases the amount of damage you deal for a few seconds, as well as slightly increasing your chance to hit. }} }} }} }} Chain Induction This Electric Melee attack deals moderate Smashing and Energy damage and may drain some of the target's Endurance. However, this attack also induces an unstable electric charge that may jump to another enemy target. The charge will jump randomly between multiple targets, until it inevitably dissipates. Enhancements and Fury will only boost the effectiveness of the initial attacks, not the jumping charge. }} }} }} }} }} (Brute only)}} }} }} (Brute only)}} Charged Brawl Your fists become electrically charged and deliver a powerful punch. Charged Brawl can drain some Endurance from the target and may overload his synapses, leaving him writhing for a moment. A portion of drained Endurance may be returned to you. Disturbing an overloaded target will disperse the electrical charge and release him. }} }} }} }} }} }} (Brute only)}} }} }} }} (Brute only)}} Havoc Punch The Havoc Punch is a slower attack than Charged Brawl, but makes up for it with a greater damage. Havoc Punch can drain some Endurance from your target and may overload his synapses, leaving him writhing for a moment. A portion of the drained Endurance may be given back to you. Disturbing an overloaded target will disperse the electrical charge and release him. }} }} }} }} }} }} (Brute only)}} }} }} }} (Brute only)}} Jacobs Ladder You are able to generate a strong current between your arms and snap a powerful bolt of electricity in an arc in front of you. This melee attack can electrocute all foes within the arc dealing high Energy damage. Jacobs Ladder can drain some Endurance from your target and may overload his synapses, leaving him writhing for a moment. Disturbing an overloaded target will disperse the electrical charge and release him. }} }} }} }} }} }} (Brute only)}} }} }} }} (Brute only)}} Lightning Clap You can clap your hands together to release a violent Lightning Clap. The Lightning Clap can knock down most nearby foes, Disorienting many of them. Lightning Clap deals no damage. This power is unavailable to Stalkers. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Lightning Rod You can polarize your body and become a living Lightning Rod. This power calls forth a massive lightning bolt from the sky to strike you. You can then ride this bolt and instantly Teleport a short distances. You rematerialize in a massive bolt of electricity, dealing massive damage and knocking down all nearby foes. You must target the ground to activate this power. Damage from the lightning bolt is superior but is not affected by Fury. }} }} }} }} }} }} (Brute only)}} }} }} (Brute only)}} Placate Allows you to trick a foe into no longer attacking you. A successful Placate will also Hide you. This Hide is very brief, and offers no defense bonus, but it will allow you to deliver a critical hit or an Assassin's Strike. However, if you attack a Placated foe, he will be able to attack you back. This power is unavailable to Brutes. }} }} Taunt Taunt foes to attack you. Useful to pull enemies off allies and keep them attacking you to raise your Fury. This power is unavailable to Stalkers. }} }} }} }} }} Thunder Strike A massive attack. You smash your foes with all the power of a lightning bolt. The pummeled victim takes tremendous damage and may be Disoriented. Any nearby foes may be knocked down and take some damage from the shockwave. }} }} }} }} }} }} (Brute only)}} }} }} }} (Brute only)}} External Links * |Archetype=Brute|Type=Melee}} * |Archetype=Stalker|Type=Melee}} Category:Melee power sets Category:Scrapper power sets Category:Tanker power sets Category:Brute power sets Category:Stalker power sets